Everyone Has A Sweet-Tooth At Midnight
by theSimmeringSun
Summary: While on a midnight snack raid, Kirby and Dedede find out one of Meta Knight's secrets in the kitchen.


"Nuh-uh, I don' believe it.", Dedede said as he shook his head. "There is no such thing as potato chip cookies. And if they did exist, they wouldn't be good."

"Hey! Are you calling me a liar?", Kirby asked.

"Well I ain't callin' you a truther."

Kirby stuck his tongue out in reply and the two laughed.

It was the middle of the night, and the two were putting a pause in their late night movie marathon with a trip for some more snacks.

"Well, Chef Dee made some this morning so you can try them!", Kirby said with a smile as he yawned.

"Yeah, if ya don' go and eat them a-", The king started but halted in his tracks as the two were about to make a turn in the hallway.

"Wha-", Kirby started but Dedede quickly placed a hand over the puffball's mouth and made a motion for him to keep quiet. Kirby nodded, a little confused.

Dedede looked over the corner and Kirby followed suit. They both saw a familiar figure walking into the kitchen.

"Meta Knight!", Kirby whispers in surprise. "What is he doing in the kitchen this late?"

"Well, borbs go an' get hungry too y'know!", Dedede says with a shrug and Kirby nods and giggles at the silly nickname for the knight.

"I bet he's going to eat something healthy like a carrot", Kirby says.

"Nah, I think he's more of a brussel sprouts guy since they're round and bitter like him.", Dedede says while trying to keep in his laughs.

They both were snorting and desperately covering their mouths to try and keep in their laughs. When the two calmed down they looked at each other with an understanding nod and tip toed towards the kitchen.

They both peaked their heads over the corner and had to keep in gasps of surprise.

Meta Knight was in the kitchen, with ice cream and chocolate mouse out on the counter. The knight let out a content sigh as he layered the content in a special glass and placed a cookie on top.

The two both watched, utterly speechless as the knight ate his parfait, slipping the spoon under his mask to eat it.

Dedede tapped Kirby on the shoulder and the two backed away from the door soundlessly and made their way back to Dedede's bedroom.

"Well that wasn't brussel sprouts.", Kirby breaks the silence.

"We should have seen it comin'. I mean, he literally has a jar of chocolates on the shelf of his room.", Dedede says.

"But he said those weren't his when I asked him.", Kirby said confused.

"And you believed him?", Dedede asked with a snort.

"Those were actually his?", Kirby says with a gasp. "Wow, that means that Meta Knight has a sweet tooth."

"Yeah he looked happy when he ate it, it was kinda cute.", Dedede says.

"Hey!", Kirby exclaims. "I have an idea!"

"Well what is it wise guy?", Dedede asks and Kirby tells him it. "Well hey, that's not a bad idea."

"Speaking of good ideas, it wasn't a good idea to look at that parfait because now I'm double hungry!", Kirby whines.

"Aww you're right! We were so busy lookin' at Meta that we didn't get no food!", Dedede says as he clutches his stomach dramatically.

"Well, I don't think Meta would miss his chocolates right?", Kirby asks deviously.

"No. I don' think he would.", Dedede says with an evil grin.

When Meta Knight goes back to his room he barely notices the missing jar on his shelf. He also barely notices the strange looks that Kirby and Dedede gave him the next day or how they gave him a weirdly nice goodnight before they ran off to Nova knows where. He just shrugged and went to his room to read a book by his desk.

That was when he noticed the missing chocolates.

"So that's why they were acting weird.", He mumbles a bit peeved. He smiles and shrugs it off. They could have just asked for one. The knight thought that they must have done it while he was training.

When the clock strikes twelve, the knight saved his page in his book and went to the kitchen.

He doesn't look around before heading into the kitchen. Dedede and Kirby were always in bed early despite there triumphant declarations of having an all-nighter.

The knight is about to open the fridge to get the ice cream before he sees something familiar on the counter that makes his whole body freeze.

There was a chocolate parfait on the counter.

The knight reeled out of his shock before he hesitantly picked the dessert up in his hand. He examined the treat. It looked exactly like how he made it, even having the wafer cookie on top.

The knight blushes fiercely under his mask. This meant that someone knew of his secret. He was completely embarrassed. Fierce knights weren't supposed to eat desserts late at night.

He steps by the door and looks around, seeing if anybody was out there watching, but he saw no one.

"How embarrassing.", the knight mumbled as he sat on a chair, the parfait in front of him on the table. Surely he should walk out of the room and never eat the treat again to try and keep is honor, but eating the delicious desert had become something he looked forward to every night.

Hesitantly, the knight eats a part of the parfait, a sense of shame running through him. He kept an eye on the door the whole time, just in case someone decided to run in and laugh at him.

Perhaps it was Chef Dee who found out. Surely he must have noticed his ice cream supply run low. Or maybe one of his crew members found out.

When the knight finished, he wrapped his cape around him tight and went back to his room.

He didn't notice Kirby and Dedede sigh in relief behind the corner.

"He ate it!", Kirby said as the two went into the kitchen.

"Yeah, he almost saw us though.", Dedede says with a yawn.

"Ok, let's go to sleep now. We should do this tomorrow though!", Kirby says and Dedede shrugs.

The next morning the two don't notice the knight acting embarrassed. They also don't notice how he tenses when someone first talks to him or let's out a sigh of relief when they don't mention parfaits. They do notice how the knight doesn't come to the kitchen ten minutes after midnight.

"What's taking him so long?", Kirby whines. "I'm tired."

"Hm, I think we scared him off.", Dedede says. "But I have an idea."

The two take the parfait and tip toe towards the knight's room.

The two have to hold in their snickers as they knock on the door and then quickly go hide behind the corner.

"Coming.", The knight says as he opens the door. He physically recoils when he sees the parfait sitting innocently on the floor.

"How?", The knight finds himself saying out loud before he looks around. He hesitantly picks up the parfait before slamming the door behind him.

Kirby and Dedede manage to move far away from the knight's room before they howl with laughter.

The next morning Meta Knight notices how Kirby is late to training. He also notices how Dedede kept yawning when they talked. He definitely noticed the way the two looked at each other and snickered even though no words were spoken.

The knight narrowed his eyes and made a plan.

That night when the two walked in the kitchen, someone was already waiting for them.

"Ah, I suspected it was you two.", Meta Knight said as the two stopped like deer in headlights. "Go ahead, laugh."

The two look at each other and then back at him before howling with laughter. Meta Knight gave an aggravated sigh, trying his best to not be hurt by it.

"Y-You think we're going to laugh at you because you eat ice cream every night?", Kirby asked as his laughs died down.

"What? Then what are you both laughing about.", The knight asks.

"We're laughin' because you get embarrassed so easily. Eatin' ice cream ain't gonna harm your public image Meta or make you less fierce. And besides, we haven't told no one.", Dedede says.

"You haven't?", The knight blinks in surprise.

"Nope! I'm actually quite jealous that I didn't come up with this. Eating a chocolate parfait every night? That sounds like heaven!", Kirby says.

"Well..", Meta Knight says as he takes out three parfait glasses. "I suppose I do owe you both a parfait."

The three of them eat a chocolate parfait together that night and every night after. They have to push the time forwards to ten to keep Dedede and Kirby from falling asleep face first in their parfait though.

Meta Knight finds that eating a chocolate parfait is surprisingly even better with company.


End file.
